<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王/R18G】Mental world by yukinya0621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105152">【最王/R18G】Mental world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621'>yukinya0621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇是最近收拾文件夹翻出来的……大概是2018年中产物，纯肉<br/>好像从来没有发过，连自己看了会都没认出是我写的<br/>虽然很短但请注意有R18G 究极性癖产物 涉及并没有精细描写的精神世界肉体残害、电击、断肢、失禁、niao在里面……（小声）<br/>大概前提是最原诞生残暴双重人格（阴最），在阴最和他本体精神交换的时候本人的精神会进入精神世界，但在精神世界里的王马（凡吉）已经被阴最残害得体无完肤（……）<br/>当然精神世界里发生的事情现实的王马并不知道，现实的王马只知道最原出现了非常异常的人格。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王/R18G】Mental world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇是最近收拾文件夹翻出来的……大概是2018年中产物，纯肉<br/>好像从来没有发过，连自己看了会都没认出是我写的<br/>虽然很短但请注意有R18G 究极性癖产物 涉及并没有精细描写的精神世界肉体残害、电击、断肢、失禁、niao在里面……（小声）<br/>大概前提是最原诞生残暴双重人格（阴最），在阴最和他本体精神交换的时候本人的精神会进入精神世界，但在精神世界里的王马（凡吉）已经被阴最残害得体无完肤（……）<br/>当然精神世界里发生的事情现实的王马并不知道，现实的王马只知道最原出现了非常异常的人格。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>最原眼前突然变得黑暗时，他知道，又要看到什么令人难以直视的残忍景象了。</p><p>睁开眼，在目光适应周围的一片漆黑前，首先听到的是一连串压抑而痛苦的惨叫，眼前的一片黑暗中，时不时地有一丝明亮的光突地闪过。空气中弥漫着各种各样混杂的气味，于是变得难闻了起来。<br/>那断续的呜咽和着嘶哑的哀鸣，伴随噼里啪啦的电流声，不好的预感如同一只黏腻冰凉的手顺着他的脊髓抚摸而上。<br/>这是在地狱吗。</p><p>最原皱了眉，在能看清眼前的一切时还是没能忍耐住惊叫。</p><p>那是一张不知从哪里弄来的手术台模样的床，床头的精密仪器连接出的电线末端的铁环紧紧束缚住躺在床上只剩半截四肢的人，蒙住眼睛的黑布早已被眼泪打湿，还衔着塑胶口球的嘴无法合上，甚至连声像样的哀嚎都没有办法发出，只能从喉中发出呜呜的声音，含不住的口水不受控制地沿着嘴角滴落下来。<br/>电击的固定器像头箍一般固定在头上，有的链接到铁夹上夹住他挺立的乳首，有大的铁环将他的腰牢牢束缚在床上，大腿大臂上绑着像镣铐一样的铁圈。<br/>床的下方滴答地滴落着水迹，床上人的身下也濡湿一片，后穴中有隐约发出嗡嗡震动声的阳具正在搅动肆虐，那摊水迹明显是被电击到失禁的现象。<br/>虽被蒙住了大半张脸看不出是谁，但已经不是第一次见到类似景象的最原还是不禁叫出了声：“王马君！”</p><p>听到他的声音，床上的人的动作似乎大了些，却依然无力挣脱痛苦的刑罚。<br/>最原摸索着打开了室内的灯，发现这可怕的东西竟就这样放在客厅的正中央，如同展示台一般。这大概也是那个恶劣的人故意这样做给他看的。<br/>他焦急地凑上去却无处下手，疑似电机开关的控制器被放在透明的箱子里，箱子却是锁上的，有一张纸放在箱子上，最原迅速浏览了一遍，上面用熟悉的——自己的字体写着：<br/>这次的展示你还满意吗？如果要救王马的话，解开一个小谜题就可以打开箱子了，这对侦探来说不算难事吧？虽然电量不至死，但如果时间长了，体质虚弱的王马君可是会坏掉呢~那么，期待你的表现啦。还有，后续的工作也拜托你啦！</p><p>恶劣的本质暴露无遗，但他显然只是想和最原开个玩笑而已，设下的谜题也极其简单，即使这样，等最原打开箱子关掉电源时，王马的声音也已经接近虚无，细短的四肢时不时地痉挛着。<br/>“王马君，能睁开眼睛吗？看看我，你还能动吗？”<br/>最原有些焦急地扯下他的眼罩口球，解开了束缚他的铁环铁夹，尽量轻柔地拔出插在他身下的阳物，将他从手术台抱到了柔软的沙发上，不断低声喊着他。<br/>过了会儿，大概是好受了些，王马的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳，微微半睁开眼看到抱着他的人，然后嘴角勾起了笑：“啊，最原……”<br/>“对不起……对不起……”<br/>最原的声音还是有一些颤抖，王马伸出半截的手臂，已经恢复到圆润的断口无力地挥舞了两下便放了下来，看不出是想摸摸他的脸还是想抱住他。<br/>最原的目光落在浑身赤裸的王马身上唯一的装饰物——脖子上的项圈和铭牌，那是最让最原感到无力的东西，铭牌上可爱地写着王马小吉的名字，却是用最简单的锁来铐住的，只是因为那个人知道，失去了双手的王马再也没办法打开锁了。<br/>到底是为什么会诞生那样的人格，又为什么会这样虐待这里的王马，最原一直都弄不明白。<br/>最原害怕那个人会对现实中的王马也做什么，所幸他似乎一直能和王马和平共处，也因此在这个世界，最原只能更加善待王马一些作为最大限度的补偿，作为身体的主人，却无法掌控自己的精神世界，这实在是让人笑不出来。</p><p>帮这里的王马做事后清理已经是习以为常的事了，因为王马自己做不到，那个人也从不会做这种事，如果放着不管的话会生病的。最原沉默着，即便这不是真正的王马小吉，但这副模样的他还是会让自己非常非常地难受。<br/>抱着王马来到浴室，最原在地上铺了一层厚厚的毛巾，把王马放在上面，打开温水试了试水温才敢用水去冲洗他的躯体，那里处处都留下触目惊心的痕迹与创口，最原唯恐自己不小心浇到哪个伤口给他带来痛楚，便一直都小心翼翼。<br/>外面冲得差不多，最原放下了淋浴头，打了声招呼：“我要清理一下里面了。”<br/>得到了一声低低的应允，手探到他的两腿间，从红肿的穴口缓慢艰难地探了进去。王马还是很紧张，紧绷的身体似乎颤了一下，发出一丝呻吟。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“抱歉，还会痛吗……”<br/>王马摇了摇头。<br/>“已经……没感觉了。”<br/>最原长叹一口气，安慰道：“放松一些……”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>王马温顺地应和着放松了身体，手指也轻易地探进了灼热的甬道，最原稍微弯曲了手指向外抠挖，本是要清理留在里面的精液，先流出的却是一些淡黄色的液体，和着被稀释的白浊滴滴答答地流了出来。<br/>“这是……”<br/>“啊，那个……别、别在意……是他……在里面……”<br/>王马的声音越来越低，最后也不再说下去，显然是些难以启齿的话。</p><p>“那个……混蛋！”<br/>最原还是没能忍住地骂了句脏话，猛地锤了一下地面，却只能感受到自己的疼痛。<br/>他觉得自己有必要和现实的王马商量一下，在下次“那个人”与他交换时打他一顿，即便那样会伤到自己，否则实在不知道要如何才能咽的下这口气。<br/>最原觉得这里的王马已经十足十地疯了，无论被如何残忍虐待，他却从来不会怪罪于那个最原。他不知道王马以前是怎样的，因为从他第一次进入这个世界、见到王马起，他就已经是这副模样了。</p><p>“你不害怕吗，他这样对你。”<br/>“害怕，但是每次结束之后，你都会来救我，所以不怕了。”<br/>最原皱了皱眉。<br/>“你到底是怎么看他的？”<br/>“我最喜欢最原了，所以……他对我做什么都无所谓。”<br/>明明是表达爱意的话语此刻却让最原毛骨悚然。<br/>他真的疯了。最原想。</p><p>清理完一切后，最原把他好好地安顿在卧室柔软的大床上，用温暖的被褥掩盖住他光裸的身体和残缺的四肢。每一次这样做都让最原觉得仿佛是在贡献祭品一般，下一次，他依然还会是一副凄惨模样，循环往复，无止无休。<br/>王马还是笑着看他：“你要走了？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你很快会再回来的。”<br/>“……”<br/>最原不再说话，阖上了大门。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>